


You're my lady, I'm your fool

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the grey skies out of my way<br/>You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day<br/>Turned a bright spark into a flame<br/>My beats per minute never been the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my lady, I'm your fool

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'm actually working on another rintori project right now but the song Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go / Wham! came on while I was working on it and I absolutely could not resist writing this. It absolutely needed to be done. Forgive me.  
> [here's the song in case you've never heard it before: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlUfjuQa2-c ]

“Weren't we going to go out tonight, Rin?” Aiichirou asked as Rin lightly pressed kisses all over his back and neck

“We will. Just give me a minute.”

Ai giggled, snuggling up to the older boy. “You're such a dork.”

“You love me.” Rin smirks, hugging his small boyfriend tightly, ghosting butterfly kisses on the tip of his ear.

The silver-haired boy hummed, tilting his head and catching Rin's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. His lips were chapped, Rin noted. He smiled so sweetly, so sincerely, his cheeks dipped in a light pink. His crystal blue eyes shone in the faint light from the window in the dimly lit room.

Rin could feel his face heating up; he could hear his heart beating quickly in his chest as Ai smiled so adoringly at him, and he found himself having to look away.

“So where did you want to go tonight, anyways?” Rin asked.

“Um, just go out for dinner or something.” Aiichirou tensed slightly.

Rin looked back over at him. “What's wrong, Ai?”

“Well, actually, I,” The younger boy rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. He took a deep breath. “I kind of wanted to dance. With you.”

Dance? Ai likes dancing? Rin thought, bewildered. I can't dance... but... didn't he go out without me last night? I was wondering what that was about. Did he really...?

He looked down to see that Ai was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“I would love to.” The older boy mumbled at last, kissing Aiichirou on the cheek. He felt a warm feeling surge through him as his boyfriend beamed at him excitedly. 

“Is that what you were doing last night? Dancing?”

Ai blushed, nodding shyly. “I didn't think you'd want to come...”

“Of course I want to come, Ai! Take me dancing tomorrow night.”

“What happened to going tonigh-”

Ai was interrupted, making some sort of a squeaking sound as Rin pulled him down on top of him on the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him on the nose.

"It's cold out there, babe. I'd rather be warm in here with you.”

Ai sighed, wrapping an arm around Rin, the other resting on his chest.

“Don't go without me again.” Rin said, pouting childishly.

“I won't. I'll be sure to wake you up next time.” Ai let out the most adorable giggle Rin had ever heard as he pulled him in for another kiss.

“We'll go tomorrow, I promise. For tonight, just sleep with me all night, OK?”

“I am, you big idiot.” Ai kissed him again.

“I'm your idiot, baby.” The redhead grinned against his boyfriend's lips.

Aiichirou rolled his eyes, but he found himself unable to stop the stupid, dorky smile that spread across his face.

Rin treasured that adorable smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love rintori and I dont see enough of them I just want to write A MILLION little rintori drabbles. hope u enjoy ;v;  
> keep an eye out for my next rintori thing!


End file.
